ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
When Heroes Collide Part 1
This is a crossover between John Smith 10 and Chris 10 (Rebooted). Story Maul is in downtown Bellwood, slicing through several thorns coming at him with his laser sword. Rojo is firing a laser blast at Quilscade, who curls up and rolls to dodge. He rolls up a building and jumps off, firing several thorns from his body. Darkstar releases a dark energy blast, repelling the thorns. Rojo fires a laser, hitting Quilscade in the chest. Quilscade falls to the ground, and lands on his back, the thorns going into the ground. He rolls back, the thorns coming out of his back, as he returns to his feet. Quilscade: (Panting) You guys aren’t getting away. You are all under arrest. Rojo: If you think I’m going to jail because of that Phantom guy, you are sorely mistaken! Maul charges in, and Quilscade fires several thorns at him. Maul repels and slices through them with his laser sword, and quickly approaches Quilscade. A thorn comes out of Quilscade’s left palm, and he grabs it with his right hand, using it to parry Maul’s laser sword. However, Maul slices through it, and swings the laser sword at Quilscade. Thorns grow out of Quilscade’s feet, and he is shot into the air, as if wearing platform shoes. Maul slices through the thorns, and Quilscade lands. Rojo fires a laser at Quilscade, who fires a thorn which goes through her blaster, destroying it. She tosses it, and Darkstar fires a dark energy blast. Quilscade is hit, and is forced down. Darkstar: Now, your energy will be mine! Quilscade: As if! (Hits Omnitrix.) Goat Foo: Goat Foo! Baaaaaahhhh! Goat Foo slams his hooves together, releasing a mana shockwave, breaking through Darkstar’s attack, and pushing Maul and Rojo back. Rojo fires a laser at Goat Foo, who dodges with ease, firing a mana hoof, knocking Rojo down. Maul charges Goat Foo, who infuses his hoof with mana, catching and blocking the attack. Goat Foo then strikes Maul with his hoof, releasing a burst of mana and sending Maul flying back. Goat Foo is then hit by Darkstar’s dark energy blast, being pinned down. Darkstar walks in closer, the power of his attack increasing. Darkstar: It’s useless to resist. Today is the day that you fall. Goat Foo: Ggggget real! Abeo Exorior Alternis Regnum! '''(Goat Foo slams his hooves together, releasing a mana wave, sucking himself and Darkstar in. They then disappear, Rojo and Maul still out on the streets.) End Scene Goat Foo and Darkstar reappear in the street, seemingly in the exact same spot. Darkstar’s attack had stopped, and Goat Foo reverts. John: Not now! Ugh! (Darkstar hits John with a dark energy blast, draining his energy.) Come on, work! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Xylofreeze: Xylofreeze! Xylofreeze is still having his energy absorbed, when his eyes glow. A car flies at Darkstar, hitting him and sending him flying back. Xylofreeze gets up, and uses telekinesis to lift himself into the air, and he flies at Darkstar. He goes to punch Darkstar, but he blocks it with his arm. Darkstar fires a dark energy blast, and Xylofreeze drops and dodges, kicking Darkstar in the chest. Darkstar uses his dark energy blast to lift a car, and throws it at Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze spins and dodges to the side, then has a surprised expression on his face. He moves a car, and lifts it in front of him, though not against Darkstar. Darkstar: Are you blind? That shield won’t protect you there. (Chunks of hair fly through the air, hitting Darkstar and hitting the car. Darkstar turns, blasting the hair, turning it to dust. He then sees an alien resembling a donkey, with a body built like Kickin Hawk. He has a mane in the style of a mohawk, has hoof feet and hoof material fingers. Darkstar notices it was an Omnitrix alien.) Another of him? Perhaps it’s safer to retreat for now. (Darkstar takes to the air, flying away.) Xylofreeze: Oh, no you don’t! (Xylofreeze takes to the air to follow Darkstar, when he’s hit by a chunk of hair, knocking him out of the sky. Jack Assassin stands over to him. Jack Assassin: Where do you think you’re going? Nowhere on my watch! Xylofreeze: I don’t have time for this. (Hits Omnitrix) Gymosis: Gymosis! (Jack Assassin throws another chunk of hair, which Gymosis dodges. Gymosis grabs a light post, absorbing the electricity, and fires the electric energy at Jack Assassin, which he dodges. Jack Assassin goes to punch Gymosis, but he dodges and catches the fist. Gymosis absorbs the concrete and punches Jack Assassin, sending him flying. He then reverts.) John: We’re the same. (Holds up Omnitrix.) Stop attacking me already. Jack Assassin: You have an Omnitrix too? (Hits Omnitrix, reverting to human form.) Chris: Who are you? And how do you have the Omnitrix? John: (Standing up) I’m John Smith. And it seems like I’ve once again traveled to an alternate dimension. I’ll have to remember that spell combination. Oh! (John looks up to the sky.) Great. Because of you, I lost track of Darkstar. I have to find him and take him back to my dimension. Let’s go. John creates mana stairs, and starts running up them after Darkstar. The stairs disappear, leaving Chris behind. Then, Stinkfly flies past John, the wind intentionally causing him to lose balance. Stinkfly: It seems like you need help, so I am offering you my assistance. (Stinkfly flies off, then stops.) Agh! (Stinkfly grabs his head, as if something was wrong. Then, Stinkfly flies off to the side, going over buildings.) John: Wait! That’s the wrong way! (John gives chase to Stinkfly, and the Omnitrix pings.) Finally! Let’s try the new guy, Grey Meteor! (Slaps down Omnitrix. Ripjaws falls out of the sky, landing on a roof.) Ripjaws: Really? I would’ve been better off as myself. Ripjaws runs across the rooftop, and jumps across to the next one. He gives chase to Stinkfly, who was keeping the same speed. Ripjaws then jumps, and grabs onto Stinkfly’s tail, dragging him down. Stinkfly points an eyestalk down, firing a stream of liquid at Ripjaws. Ripjaws is hit, but doesn’t let go. Ripjaws: Don’t know where you’re going, pal, but I’m going with you. Stinkfly flies to the edge of town, going down into a cave. Then, Stinkfly reverts, and Chris and Ripjaws fall out of the air, falling down the downhill cave. They tumble down several feet before Ripjaws grabs Chris and uses his claws to stop them. Chris stands up, and Ripjaws reverts. Chris: What are we doing here? Why did you lead me here? John: Dude, I followed you here. You just suddenly flew off this way. Chris: What are you talking? (Then, they hear a screech, and duck down behind a rock. A giant red ant walks past, heading deeper into the cave.) What the heck? John: I don’t like this one bit. Let’s follow it. Chris: What about your escapee? John: He can’t do too much damage. He’s more of the follower kind. Plus, I can track him later. John and Chris follow the ant, and they come to an open chamber. They see a giant underground giant ant colony, the giant ants crawling all over the place. Chris: Now what? John: Now, (finding a pile of slime) we sneak in. (John takes a handful of slime, and hits Chris with it.) Chris: What are you doing?! Gross! John: Saving your hide. This slime (splashing the slime on himself) will give us a scent that’ll make the colony believe that we belong. Otherwise, they would attack us the moment they caught our scent. Chris: If this doesn’t work, I’m going to beat you down. John and Chris walk through the anthill, walking past several ants, who make no hostile attacks on them. They make their way to the center, where they see Clancy. John: That makes sense. Chris: What does? John: Clancy controls insects. When I fought him back home, he could mentally control me when I turned into an insect based alien. It probably called you to his nest. (Then, an ant appears behind them, spitting a fireball. John raises a mana shield, but the force of it breaks the ledge they were on, causing them to tumble down a hill, being in Clancy’s view.) Clancy: Who dares invade our home? John: What are you doing with all these giant ants? Clancy: We plan on destroying the surface world, who forced us all underground. And now you know of our plan. (John and Chris are surrounded by a group of ants.) You shall perish. The ants all spit fireballs at once, and John swings his arms up, the being lifted up on a mana platform. Chris: How do you do that? John: Training. Ready to fight? Chris: You bet. They’ll be torn apart by Weather Wonder! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Spidermonkey: Oh, come on! Hey, do you have this problem? John: All the time. The mana platform disappears, as John and Spidermonkey fall, John slapping down the Omnitrix. Shocksquatch lands, and releases a stream of lightning, electrocuting the ants, forcing them back. Spidermonkey jumps onto an ant, as another one spits a fireball. Spidermonkey jumps off and climbs up the wall, as the ant he was on is destroyed. Shocksquatch charges through, punching ants with a lightning fist. Ants spit acid at him, and Shocksquatch jumps high into the air, and fires a mouth lightning bolt down, scattering several ants. A swarm of wasps then flies at him, surrounding him. Shocksquatch releases lightning all over his body, driving them off. Clancy: You shall die. Shocksquatch: Good luck with that one. (The ants surround him, and Shocksquatch hits the Omnitrix.) Desert Storm: Desert Storm! (The ants spit fireballs, hitting Desert Storm. He instantly recovers.) Want to know the cool part of this guy? He can break rock into sand. (Desert Storm falls into a sand pile, and he slides under Clancy’s feet. The rock floor then breaks apart, Clancy being caught in a sand vortex.) Now! Spidermonkey comes down, and fires web at Clancy. Clancy resists, but Desert Storm holds him down. Clancy is eventually completely enveloped in web. An ant spits a fireball, and Desert Storm raises a sand hand, catching the fireball. Desert Storm: We need to get rid of these ants! (Catches another fireball) He’s still controlling them. Spidermonkey: How do we do that? Desert Storm: We can use Clockwork to reverse time, and revert all of these mutated ants back to normal. Spidermonkey: All of them at once? I don’t know how to do that. Desert Storm: Then you better turn into Diamondhead. (Desert Storm hits the Omnitrix) Clockwork: Clockwork! (Then, wasps tear through the webbing, freeing Clancy. He jumps back, the wasps covering his body.) Clancy: You all shall face our wrath for invading our home! (Clancy is then enveloped inside crystal, as diamond takes his hand off it.) (An alien that looks like Diamondhead in Omniverse, but with no clothing and a yellow hoodie and jumpsuit replacing in, the Omnitrix being on his chest.) Diamond Dweller: You’re good to go here. Clockwork: Okay. Clockwork puts his hands on the ground, and the entire ground becomes enveloped in a green time shadow. The green shadow rapidly extends and covers the entire anthill, and all through the tunnels. The ants glow green as well, and are trapped in place. In a few minutes, all the ants are turned back into tiny ants. Clockwork stands up tall, and reverts. Diamond Dweller reverts as well. Chris: Wow. That was, wow. John: Yep. I never got your name. Chris: Oh, it’s Chris. John: Nice to meet you Chris. Now, let’s go find Darkstar. (John creates mana stairs, and they walk up, leaving the room.) End Scene Clancy is still trapped in crystal in the tunnels. Then, Darkstar walks up to him. Darkstar: Interesting. Completely encompassed in crystal. This will make for a good cocoon. (Darkstar puts his hand onto the crystal.) '''Metamorphica! Clancy’s body glows inside the crystal, then his body starts to morph. He then breaks out of the crystal, now transformed into a large insect. His body has a green exoskeleton, eyestalks and wings. His hands now have claws, and he has an extra set of arms that are scythes. Clancy roars, as Darkstar observes. Darkstar: Now, you obey me now. Characters *John Smith *Chris Otto Villains John's Dimension Villains *Darkstar *Maul *Rojo Chris' Dimension Villains *Clancy *Mutant Ants Aliens Used by John *Quilscade *Goat Foo *Xylofreeze *Gymosis (first appearance by John) *Ripjaws (accidental transformation; selected alien was Grey Meteor) *Shocksquatch *Desert Storm *Clockwork Used by Chris *Jack Assassin (first appearance in John Smith 10) *Stinkfly (first re-appearance) *Spidermonkey (accidental transformation; selected alien was Weather Wonder) *Diamond Dweller Trivia *This is the first time that John brings a villain from his dimension to another dimension. *Besides Clockwork, all of John's aliens are either orignial to the story or one of his original ten. *With Stinkfly's appearance, all the aliens have been used in Phantom Watch. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Crossover Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:Two-Part Episodes